


Dream

by Zylo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6081567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zylo/pseuds/Zylo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short, mostly dialogue thing written in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration for this little story came from one of Simple Plan's new songs, "I Dream About You" feat. Juliet Simms.

**Disclaimer: Morty is property of Game Freak, Inc., Creatures, Inc., and Nintendo.**

 

"GSC?"

GSC paused the game he was playing and looked over at his counterpart, "What's up, Anime?"

"This is probably going to sound odd but," Anime paused briefly, "what do you dream about?"

"Yeah, that is pretty odd," GSC snickered.

Anime sighed, a bit annoyed at his response. GSC nudged him and grinned, "C'mon, you know I'm just messing with you. Now what do you mean by "dream about"?"

Anime rolled his eyes before answering, "I mean in life. After all, your dream to see Ho-Oh never came true."

"Hmm..." GSC leaned back into the couch. After a few moments of thinking, he spoke up, "If I tell you, then you have to answer your own question."

"I...I can't."

GSC looked at him curiously, "Why not? Don't you have your own dream?"

"Of course I do," Anime hesitated, "it's just that...it's foolish."

"I really doubt that. Foolish people have foolish dreams but you're not one of them."

Anime glanced at him briefly, "You think so?"

GSC swore he saw a bit of sadness flash by in his counterpart's eyes and put a reassuring hand on Anime's shoulder. "I know so. ...Look, how about this? We both say what our dreams are at the same time."

Anime thought about the idea briefly before nodding, "Count of three?"

"Sure. 1."

"2."

"3."

" _I dream about you_."

_~Fin._


End file.
